GTA : One Last Heist
by TheSkipRow
Summary: When a billionaire dies and leaves his money in poor hands , the well known protagonists of the GTA series are up for one last heist .
1. Chapter 1

As an introduction : This story is focused on the death of a billionaire , an event which gives the GTA protagonists a chance to steal his money . I'll break the 3D / HD barrier because it would be boring to have just the protagonists from one universe . Enjoy .

Michael was awake watching an old movie when he hears the phone ringing .

Michael : Who's this ?

Caller : It's Lester , Mike . Are you close to the TV ?

M : Yea , why ?

Lester : Switch to the news , there's something going on .

Michael starts watching the news .

Newscaster : Jason Walker , the well known billionaire died last night due to a heart attack . It's unknown what is going to happen to his company , some people are speculating that his son James will take his place as the new president of the company .

Michael : Lester ? Am I supposed to care about that money-maker or something ?

Lester : Yes , because for some reason , his son thought that it would be safe to store his father's money in that building . And just so you know , he was a stock-broker .

Michael : Is he stupid ? Those are billions of dollars between four walls .

Lester : That's exactly it M , how about you postphone your retirement and go for one last adventure ?

Michael : I don't know , did you speak to Frank and Trevor ?

Lester : No , but I'll call them . See you soon Michael .

Michael : Bye .

Trevor just woke up , he heard Ron calling him .

Trevor : What did I say about you waking me up , Ron ?

Ron : That guy , Lester , he wants to speak to you , he said it's something big .

Trevor : Fine , I'll call him , but if you wake me up again , you'll sleep with the fishes buddy .

Ron : Ok Trevor , sorry .

Trevor picked up his phone and called Lester .

Trevor : Lester the molester , how'ya doing buddy ?

Lester : Listen Trevor , have you heard about the dead billionaire ?

Trevor : No , what about it ?

Lester : You up for another job ?

Trevor : Are you really asking me if I want to rob a dead billionaire ? Of curse !

Lester : Talk to you soon .

Franklin was playing with Chop when his phone rang .

F: Hello ?

Lester : Hey there kid , I have something big for you , meet me and Trevor and Michael in the Ace's Liquor store .

F: Okay , homie .

This is where the first chapter ends , I'll introduce the other characters in the next chapters .


	2. Chapter 2

Note : I'll have to make Claude speak for the sake of the conversations .

Claude just woke up , last night he stole a few cars for 8-Ball's new Chop Shop . He notices a message on his answering machine .

8-Ball : Hey man , listen , ummm ... you need to come over to my place . It's important .

Constidering that he has nothing better to do , Claude drives his golden Patriot over to 8-Ball's new house in Broker .

Claude : What's up man , do you have a job for me ?

8-Ball : You have no idea . If we pull this off , we'll be so rich that we'll never have to work again in our lives !

Claude : Did you smoke something , man ?

8-Ball : Hey , you still owe me for sinking that boat , man . Listen , some rich billionaire or something died and his son left the money unprotected .

Claude : Really ? That's it ? That easy ?

8-Ball : We have ony one night to pull this off , and there are going to be a lot of people in it too . You don't think we're the only criminals in the world , do you ?

Claude : Of curse there's going to be some competition , this sounds too good to be true ...

8-Ball : This is why I have a plan . This time you'll do the dirty work while I cover you from the next building with a sniper rifle .

Claude : You'll never forget about that ship job , will you ?

8-Ball : Maybe after this job , but this time I'm the one who waits for you to get blown off .

In Vice City , Ken Rosenberg breaks into Tommy's office .

Rosenberg : Tommy , Tommy listen ! We're golden ! We...

Tommy : What the heck , Rosenberg , can't you see I'm in the middle of a deal ?

Tommy : Excuse me , Mr Calo , my ''associate'' forgets his manners some times.

Calo : Don't worry , so the shipment is ready next week , isn't it ?

Tommy : Yes , it will be . Now if you'll excuse me , I want to see ... ( Looks at Rosenberg ) What does this prick has to say .

Calo : We'll talk later Tommy .

Mr Calo goes out the door .

-Why did you enter the office like that , Rosenberg ? Asks Tommy with a very threatening voice

Rosenberg : Sorry , sorry , sorry . I'm , I ...

Tommy : Just talk !

Rosenberg : Mr Jason , your ... ummm , associate , he died .

Tommy : That's it ? You broke into my office to tell me what I already know ?

Rosenberg : You know ?

Tommy : Yes , of curse I know , and his piece of shit son doesn't want to respect the deal I had with his father , so I'm going to give that prick a lesson . NOBODY . FUCKS . WITH . TOMMY VERCETTI !

Rosenberg : What ? What do you want to do ?

Tommy : Isn't it obvious ? I'll rob that idiot .

Rosenberg : How many guys are you taking with you ?

Tommy : I think fifteen will do .


End file.
